Like Brother Like Sister
by SmileRaincloud
Summary: When I was no older than ten my brother, Jack, died before my eyes. Minutes later I too perished with the same fate as him… however, my story will never have a happy ending. When Jack's sister dies, it isn't The Man in the Moon who gets to her first.
1. Chapter 1

When I was no older than ten my brother, Jack, died before my eyes. Minutes later I too perished with the same fate as him… however, my story will never have a happy ending.

It was the day of New Years Eve. Fresh fallen snow dusted the trees and blanketed the ground; my hometown, Burgess, received one of the first snowfalls of the season last night while I slept tucked in next to my brother under the warm woolen blankets. Now that it was morning and the water had finally froze solid, Jack and I walked through the frost-bitten forest to the lake to test out our new ice-skates we received for Christmas. The invention was fairly new, and I could tell that Jack was itching to try them.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the lake. Ice lingered over the cold depths which provided a barrier between life and death, however, Jack said that the ice was thick enough to skate on so I believed him. Once we both put our skates on I took cautious steps onto the glossy exterior of the lake. It was only a few seconds before I fell flat on my face and right onto the ice. Cold burned my rosy cheeks and I struggled to stand back up. Jack was quick on his feet and dashed to me, placing my feet back on the ground.

"It's okay; you only fell because the ice is more slippery here." Jack said, he then grabbed my arm in his warm hand and slowly skated further out onto the lake. "Let's go over here where there is more snow to pad your fall…. If you fall that is." He flashed an encouraging grin at me, and we made our way to the center of the lake. White flakes of snow covered the ground; the ice was barely visible in some patches.

I slid over the ice with ease thanks to the help Jack gave me on the way over. I let go of his hand and showed him how well I could skate by myself. "Jack look at me!" I said and I skated onto the very center of the pond and attempted to spin around, it must have looked more like a waddle. Jack chuckled and skated over to me, but stopped mid glide when a loud cracking nose came out from under the ice. I looked down, tiny cracks began to form around the ice below my feet. I let out a shrill scream.

"Jack! Jack! Help, I'm scared!" The cracks around my feet had grown larger and larger by the second. I looked deep into my older brother's eyes for help.

"Calm down, calm down." Jack ran a hand threw his mousey brown hair and looked around the frozen wasteland for anything to help him. He grasped his walking stick tightly in his right hand and slowly inched closer to me. "Let's play a game, like hopscotch!" He jumped in my direction, lessening the distance between us then motioned for me to follow suit. I took a giant leap, the ice cracked dangerously loud and I was sure that my body would soon plunge into the icy waters. Jack reached out to me with his walking stick and flung me out of the way, falling in my place.

The wind got knocked out of me as I crashed onto the hard surface of a snow bank, I open my eyes just in time to see Jack plummet into the icy depths of the lake. I scream until a pain in my head numbs my senses and fades me into darkness, I had hit my head on the ice when Jack pushed me out of the way.

Night came and the howling of wolves woke me from my slumber. Head throbbing, I stood up, my memories leaked back to me. "JACK!" I ran to the center of the lake, not caring if I fell. When I got there, the hole was frozen over, no sign of an accident which I swore happened earlier. "Jack this isn't funny, stop playing your tricks!" I said, no one responded. I threw my hands down frustrated and begin to storm off of the lake. Jack shouldn't have scared me like that.

My thoughts were mean and hateful; I wish I could have changed that because the next step I took was my last a human being. My foot struck a crack in the ice and I plunged into the dark depths of the freezing water. Water flowed into my mouth… my eyes ceased to work; I knew this was the end and awaited my death...

It was almost light at first… but then darkness corrupted my vision… and I was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly I opened the wooden door of Jamie Bennett's bedroom and placed half of my cold face in line with the crack, which provided a small peephole for me. The room looked different from when I was last there. Instead of the old childhood décor, the walls were plastered in videogame posters and Victoria Secret models. The cute pile of stuffed animals was replaced with a pc computer and his clothes were thrown on the ground in one big crumpled mess. As for Jamie, he sat on top of his bed texting with a shiny new cell phone in his small hands. He was totally unaware that I was in the hallway. That gave me a brilliant idea, in my head I came up with a prank to pull on him to announce my surprise arrival. Just as I was about to go through with the plan, Jamie looked up from his phone and straight at me.

"Spying on me Jack?" Jamie asked and jumped off of his bed. He ran to the door and opened it, letting me inside his room. I reached down and hugged the boy. He was now nearing the age of fourteen, and thanks to me he still believed in Santa. "So, what brings you back to Burgess?" He asked, dark brown eyes staring up at me.

I plastered a fake grin on my face; I wasn't going to tell him the real reason why North made me come back to this small town. It would worry the child. "To wish you a merry Christmas!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air letting snow drift down around me and onto the floor of the bed room. Jamie raised an eyebrow, not impressed by my act or worried about snow falling onto his carpet.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't need to bother," He said, his voice filled with a hint of shame. He was hiding something; I just was not sure what it was. If you boiled down his emotions, his joy was replaced by boredom, but that was all that I knew. Jamie picked up his cell phone, and sent a quick text, oblivious to my concern.

"Well, I am a kid. So let's go have some fun!" I grabbed Jamie's slim wrist and pulled him off of his bed. He dropped his phone onto the wooden floor from the sudden movement; his enraged eyes bored into my back. Good thing I wasn't facing him. My thin fingers grasped the window frame and pulled it open with one sharp tug, a cool breeze blew inside the small room. "Iceskating, sledding, SNOWBALL FIGHTS. C'mon let's go!" I looked back at Jamie, a smile lined my pale face. He still didn't seem impressed; in fact he looked more bored or angry than anything.

"Look, Jack, if you want to do those things, play with Sophie. I'm not a little kid. There's more important things to do than to go outside and get covered with that cold wet slush," said Jamie. He yanked his arm out of my hands and carefully picked up his fallen cell phone. After examining it for any cracks or dings, he plopped back down on his bed and continued to send text messages.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward Jamie, trying to take a peek at his shiny new phone. Hopefully it was the texts he was receiving that caused the change in attitude. The last thing I wanted was for him to be one of the children North told me about, the ones that he was so concerned about that I was forced to investigate the problem. The Man in the Moon even wanted me to check up on why these children were behaving so strangely. Years ago, Jamie was the last child to believe in us guardians… he couldn't be the one of the victims being hurt by this problem. I looked down at Jamie, feeling the need to give him a hug and ask why was wrong. He looked up just as I was staring down at him. His eyes widened and he slammed the screen of his phone shut then glared up at me, anger filled his eyes. It was then that I knew that he was one of them.

"I'm texting Cupcake. It's none of your business. Okay?" He said. I raised one of my eyebrows and a light blush swept over Jamie's tan face. "She's… She's my girlfriend. We've been on and off for a year or two now." He then turned his phone so I couldn't see it and began to rapidly send texts again.

I smile, only to hide the concern on my face. "Two years, huh. That's a long time for a little guy like you." I send a small flurry of snowflakes toward Jamie as an attempt to make him laugh. One fell right on his nose, making him grimace instead. "Shouldn't people your age be out playing with friends, having fun?"

Jamie scowled and brushed the snowflakes off of him. "Jack, get it through your thick skull that I'm not a kid anymore. Okay? THINGS HAVE CHANGED." He slammed his phone shut and stood up on top of his bed, glaring down at me.

"Wh-"

"Just leave before you get my phone wet." Jamie demanded, his eyes glared down into mine. His once joyful face had a dark shadow cast over it, making it look like he hadn't slept for days. I looked straight up at him, concern in my eyes, hoping he'd tell me what was wrong. This wasn't the Jamie that I once knew. "I said LEAVE." Jamie shouted and pointed to the ajar window. I knew that I had lost this battle… But I had enough determination to win the war.

My face turned stern, it was almost frightening. "Jamie Bennett, I will find out what is wrong with you and I will change it."The wind blew the window open and I jumped out, landing gracefully on the snow beneath me.

I ran to the fountain in the middle of the town and sat down on its frozen waters. The cold ice relaxed me and I settled into a small curve in the side of the fountain. The sky above me was a nice white shade, except for a small speck of color in the distance hurdling rapidly toward me. I jumped up and caught the object before it crashed into my chest.

My hands cradled the trembling object. It was Baby Tooth her face was concerned and she was carrying what seemed to be a letter.

I looked down at Babytooth who looked to be scared to death, "Tooth is in trouble."

She nodded, I put her in my pocket to keep her safe then opened the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened as I watched the black shadow slink into the room. "NO! I DON'T WANNA!" I screamed, cowering under the tattered covers of my bed which resided deep deep underground.

Pitch laughed, "Darling, you did such a great job these last few weeks." He slowly shut the bedroom door and slunk closer to me. After being defeated by the guardians, he was nothing more than a mere shadow. But that didn't make him any less frightening. "Don't you want to get back at the guardians for making you invisible to the world, for cursing you with that awful ability, and for tormenting you for your entire childhood existence?"

I scooted into the corner of my bed, getting as far away from him as possible. "I don't remember anything of my childhood, and you are well aware of that. "

Pitch's shadow grew bigger, a snake like laugh escaped from it. "Yes, my darling, Pippa. That may be so, but you see… I do know about your human life."

I froze. Pippa, the name sounded painfully familiar, but I could not figure out why. "Pippa…" I murmered, trying to remember but no memories would surface.

"It's so sad. You don't even remember your own name." Pitch said. He then held out a small black bag. "Go on, take it." The room grew dark, fear welled up inside me. There was no choice but to do as he wished. I reached out and grabbed the dark bag from him.

"What's this?" I asked. The outside material was rough and starting to fray at the edges. It couldn't be anything too important since the bag looked like it would rip at any given second.

"Memories. Open the bag." He chuckled. "After you remember your past, you will side with me instead of rotting down here for another three hundred years." Pitch turned around and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. Even though he was gone, the darkness still remained.

I took a deep breath and poked one of my small fingers into the opening of the bag. Since this came from Pitch, I wasn't sure if it would be best to open it or not. Although, it's not like life could get any worse than it already is. I muster up all of my minimal courage and pry open the bag, inside it is a small object. I pull it out and bring it up to my face. It's a tooth. I look at it puzzled, since when do teeth have a grey tint to them. Before I could come up with an answer to that, memories flood into my mind. All are unfamiliar.

The first memory was at an iced over lake. It had been a long time since I was last outside. I breathed in the crisp winter air but gasped mid breath at the sight before me. There I am, standing in the middle of the iced over water. The only difference is that the 'me' on the lake has brown hair and the 'me' watching the memory has black hair. A blonde haired boy ran up to the 'me' on the lake and punched her in the arm. The girl reacted by cowering away from him.

"Owwww! Stop it Jack!" she whined, tears welled up in her eyes. The boy laughed at the sight. I could use so many nasty words to describe him at that moment.

"Pippa, you're a little cry baby. Grow up," he said. The boy then forcefully pushed Pippa down onto the hard ice. She hit her head with a loud 'thunk' and the ice around her began to crack. "If you cry I'll hurt you even more," the boy said, cracking his knuckles.

I gasped aloud, who could do that to such a little girl… a little girl who was… a human me. I glared at the blonde haired boy, hating him with every ounce of my body.

"Jack, stop it!" Pippa cried. She curled herself into a defenseless little ball with nothing to do to help herself other than cry.

Jack laughed. "You are the stupidest person in existence. When someone like me tells you to shut up, you're supposed to shut up." He then picked up a hunk of ice and threw it at Pippa. It missed and hit the frozen lake around her, making the cracks grow. "Any second now, you'll plunge to your death in these icy waters. Good bye and Good riddance!" He then turned away from Pippa and walked off into the distance, ignoring her cries for help.

Pippa postured up from her crouched position and tried to stand up but fell right back down on the ice, she must have gotten injured from when she hit her head on the ice. "Jack! Help! THE ICE IS ABOUT TO GIVE WAY!" She shouted. Tears ran down her face, the cracks grew bigger. "One day Jack, I will get my revenge… If only I were a grown up, I'd have power over you." The ice cracked and the girl silently fell into the dark icy waters.

I opened my eyes. The snowy landscape was gone and I was back in my room deep inside Pitch's lair. The memories he gave me were scarier than Pitch himself, yet they gave me a new look on my existence. With this new life that I was granted, I will no longer be the helpless Pippa that I saw in the memories, but I will also not be the nameless girl who rotted deep underground before these memories. My name will now be changed to Time, it fits my special ability and is everlasting as well.

**Author Notes: I'd like to say that, yes, the memories Pitch gave her were tainted. Jack would never be so mean to his sister with the way I perceive him. Also, I used the name Pippa because I think it fits her well and it's a common name used with the rotg fans. I was also thinking of using Elizabeth or Anne, but Pippa just worked better.**

**Now I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story. It means a lot to me that people actually like reading what I write, thank you. Be prepared for the next chapter, Tooth's in it! :)**


End file.
